


perfect places

by interlude (softvoice)



Series: sing me a song, darling [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Smoking, lee minho | lee know is sad, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/pseuds/interlude
Summary: lee minho isn't sad. well at least he doesn't think so. he acknowledges the weight on his bones and the tinge of grey to everything he sees, but he wouldn't really call that sadness. he goes out a lot, drowns his worries in alcohol and the bodies of strangers, but at the end of the night he has to go back to staring at the ceiling and hoping the ground would swallow him up if he thought about it hard enough.well, that was until he met han jisung.





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by perfect places by lorde. red and dark blue, for your interest.
> 
> **tw** drinking, smoking, making out

for minho, jisung was like a breath of fresh air.

crowds and parties were never his scene. he enjoyed the dancing and drinking until he couldn’t see straight, but for some reason, he could never quite avoid the thick atmosphere that came with it.

going to clubs was fun, he couldn’t deny it. the problem was that when it came to the end of the night he had to face his problems again, had to admit that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as happy as he seemed while he was downing tequila and drowning his sorrows in the scent of a stranger.

at the end of the night he had to face the overwhelming melancholy, cutting deep into his bones, shattering his ribcage and burrowing into his lungs until he couldn’t breathe. the light would fade from his eyes and the dull grey would settle, city lights illuminating his face on the way home but never reaching past his skin.

well, that was until he met jisung.

jisung was like walking out of a smoke filled room into the night, skin buzzing from the chill of the midnight air, the glow of the streetlamps catching on collarbones as people stumble drunkenly under the stars. seeing him for the first time, running his hands through blue hair, his mind was still foggy from the alcohol pulsing through his veins but he had never seen anything as clear as he saw jisung that night, face lit by the neon lights thrumming above them.

when minho met jisung, it was as though everything suddenly made sense again. it felt as if there was finally something in his soul apart from the sadness that fell over him every day like dust, carving its way past his skin, settling over his eyes until everything he saw was coated with grey. jisung was seeing the stars in a field and exploring the city at three in the morning. he was something new, untouched by the darkness that creeped around corners, arriving when you least expect it.

he had no idea what he signed up for as he let himself be dragged out of the club, lips still swollen and eyes blazing, but he did know that anywhere jisung could take him would beat sitting in his apartment watching his thoughts hit the empty walls. he let the cool air wash over him as jisung kept pulling him along, the pair stumbling slightly as the music faded in the background. jisung had turned to face him, pushing the hair out of his eyes and grinning at minho before breaking the contact to dig in his bag.

minho didn’t smoke often, but he wasn’t one to turn down the cigarette that jisung placed between his lips. the blue-haired boy held a lighter up to minho’s face, drawing close to keep the flame going long enough for the cigarette to light. he was even more beautiful up-close, dark eyes focused on the flame before him, dancing in the wind.

he pulled back after the cigarette had caught, pulling his own to his gloss coated lips. he leaned against the wall next to minho, eyes fluttering shut as he took a long drag. he turned to face the older boy, looking up at him through thick lashes, eyes impossibly dark as he gazed into minho’s eyes.

“let’s go somewhere,” jisung said, holding his gaze, “a little adventure, you and me.”

“where will we go?” minho felt the rush before it hit him, “you got a place in mind?”

“anywhere’s fine as long as i’m with you.”

“you’re quite the charmer, han jisung.”

“only for you.”

minho, while being older, certainly didn’t have the confidence that jisung had. he did, however, manage to close the distance between them, capturing jisung’s lips with his own. the younger boy was waiting, moving his lips against minho’s. minho ran a hand through blue hair for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, pulling slightly as jisung bit his lip, searching for some kind of response from the older.

minho let out a small whine as jisung slipped his tongue into his mouth, pressed into the wall, he let the younger take control. jisung took this as an opportunity to break away from the kiss and scatter bruises along minho’s collarbones, leaving the older gasping into the night air. as soon as he seemed satisfied he broke away from minho, breathless, only to grab his chin and pull him back for more.

they made out against the wall for a few minutes before minho whined into the kiss, breaking away from jisung and taking a moment to gaze into the younger man’s eyes. jisung wasn’t hesitant to take his hand and pull him away from the wall, intertwining their fingers as he led them through the streets of seoul, the buzz of the night not yet forgotten by the city at 1am.

minho released his hand to run ahead for a moment, dancing in the empty street to the faint song pulsing from a club somewhere nearby. jisung was giggling at his performance, picking up his speed to catch up minho, who, to jisung, was about as easy to lose as he was hard to find, and jisung wasn’t ready to let him go so easily.

jisung intertwined their fingers again as soon as he caught up, his heart racing as minho turned around and fixed him with an intense gaze.

“I know a place we can go,” minho said, almost as breathless as jisung felt, “we can get some drinks and watch the city.”

“this a special place?” jisung was grinning again.

“you’ll see, it’s one of my favourites.”

“well then how could i say no?”

minho giggled, turning towards the convenience store, keeping their fingers intertwined. he grabbed a bottle of tequila and a pack of cigarettes before turning towards the cashier. he turned and smiled at jisung again as the cashier processed his items, his eyes lit by so much more than the harsh light of the store. minho thanked the cashier and grabbed their things, and jisung, well, jisung had never seen beauty the way he saw minho that night, hair still slightly messy, neck bruised and eyes _alive._

jisung thanked the cashier just before he was pulled out of the store by minho. they were on their way to the station to catch a train when jisung caught sight of a tattoo parlour on the corner of the street. he looked at minho, who was staring at the tattoo parlor with excitement and anticipation.

they had both sobered up enough to convince the artists that they were in their right minds, and although they were skeptical, they allowed jisung and minho to take a seat next to each other in the studio. they decided on a sun for minho and a moon for jisung, to represent and somewhat symbolize the other. they held hands as the artists worked on their wrists, alcohol numbing the pain significantly.

paying for the tattoos didn’t take long, and within an hour of walking into the parlour, they were out again. the pain was dull, and it was nothing compared to the euphoria that the boys were sharing at that moment. they both moved through the streets without a care in the world, flailing wildly and shrieking with laughter at any given time. minho wasn’t a romantic, but for him, this was what love was.

“it’s not much farther to the station, min-ah.” jisung said, smiling excitedly at the older boy. minho let the lack of honorifics slip because, to be fair, he had let jisung take complete control of him less than two hours earlier.

“i haven’t been there in a while,” he spoke softly to jisung now, “it’s pretty though, really private.”

“you said earlier that it’ll take us about ten minutes, right?”

“yeah, and then about a five minute walk.”

“you really know how to build the excitement.”

“what can i say, sungie, i’m excited to go there with you.”

they chose an empty booth on the train, jisung straddling minho as soon as the older boy sat down. he ran his fingers through minho’s fading, honey blonde hair, humming as minho leaned into his touch.

“you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever met, min-ah.” jisung mumbled, low enough that minho could barely hear him over the noise of the train.

“i’ve never met someone like you, sungie.” minho’s cheeks were dusted with pink as jisung held his chin in place, forcing him to look at the younger boy.

when jisung leaned down to connect their lips, it was different from the last time, tender, as though jisung had realized that minho was fragile, could shatter with a single wrong move. he didn’t seem to care though, moving his lips gently against minho’s with a less hunger. it felt to minho, that jisung was trying to savour the moment, searching desperately for a way to make the night last a little longer.

jisung was the first to pull away from the kiss, pulling out his phone to capture a picture of minho looking up at him like he hung the stars in the sky. minho did the same, capturing jisung’s face, a soft expression carried, ghosting his lips and glossing his eyes. he made the picture his wallpaper, knowing that he’d want to remember the night for as long as he could before his memories eventually began to fade like everything else.

the train pulled into the station and the two boys were eager to depart. the fluorescent lights cast a painful glow over jisung, but alas, minho still could not focus on anything other than the blue haired boy standing before him. they didn’t take long in the station, both boys wanted to feel the rush of the cool air on their skin once more as they danced through the city streets.

minho led jisung through the streets, fingers entangled. occasionally pointed out places he used to go with his friends before he finished school and had to worry about more than what convenience store sells better gimbap. his heart raced faster as he pointed out the shelter he had adopted one of his cats from, practically glowing as he spoke about her being curled up at his apartment at that very moment.

jisung liked listening to minho talk, liked the way his eyes lit up when he remembered something that he wanted jisung to know. he liked the sound of his voice, the way it varied depending on the topic, jisung listened to him intently, even the most arbitrary comment he tucked away in his heart, hoping that he’d still remember when the morning came.

“here it is sungie,” minho mumbled, looking up at the abandoned apartment building that he and his friends used to love so much. “we’re going to the top so i hope you’re ready.”

jisung nodded and took minho’s hand, letting the older boy lead him up the stairs to the roof of the building. before they got to the top, minho turned around and placed a quick kiss on jisung’s lips.

“i hope you like it sunshine,” he whispered, the halls echoing, “i love it here, I want you to love it, too.”

“well if you love it, my angel, how could I not?” jisung smiled softly before capturing minho’s lips a second time, quick, but enough to get his point across. minho blushed at the nickname, turning away to open the door, hoping to hide his flushed cheeks from the boy behind him.

it was, thankfully, just has minho had left it. the couch was still under the tarp he and hyunjin had covered it with the last time they had been there, the fairy lights still hung from every high point, waiting for him to turn them on. he grinned and spun to face jisung, the boy’s mouth was left hanging open at the sight of the rooftop. minho’s smile only widened as he turned on the fairy lights and watched the whole space light up, covering jisung in a soft glow.

the best part about the rooftop was the view. they could see the seoul skyline from the couch, curled up in each other’s arms. they were chain-smoking and drinking, feeling the rush come back, but that didn’t stop the atmosphere from enveloping them, joy washing over them in waves as they spoke about everything and nothing.

jisung learned that minho was a dancer, which made sense, considering the older boy floated wherever he went. minho learned that jisung was a producer and released music on soundcloud with his friends. minho wrote that down in his notes app, not wanting to take the risk of forgetting jisung in the morning.

minho learned that jisung liked chocolate and would prefer a hot chocolate over coffee any day. jisung learned that minho liked vanilla milkshakes and chocolate chip cookies. the dumbest things became immediately relevant as their clouded brains clung to any information they could find out about the other.

jisung played the ridiculously out of tune guitar that hyunjin had shoved under the couch the last time the boys had visited the rooftop. minho sang with him, his soft voice blending with jisung’s more intense one. he watched jisung in his element, music, and saw the real jisung. he knew jisung was confident, but it was nothing compared to the boy making music with a guitar that hadn’t been tuned since before he and hyunjin had found it at the thrift store. his singing trailed off, too captivated by the boy with blue hair and starry eyes in front of him.

“you like that, my angel?” jisung asked softly, tilting minho’s chin with his finger.

“yeah sunshine, love watching you play.” the blush covered his cheeks and for once, he made no attempt to hide it.

jisung caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, ghosting over his lips more than once in the process. he tried to take it all in, minho’s cat like eyes that glittered in the moonlight and rosy cheeks that flushed at just about anything jisung said. he pulled minho’s face close to his, allowing a moment to wash over them, before leaning forward and connection their lips once more.

kissing jisung was something minho could never tire of. he knew the younger boy had complete control over him, taking the lead as he already had countless times that night. minho gasped into jisung’s mouth as the younger bit his lip, craving entrance as they grew more desperate. he let himself relax into jisung’s firm hold, let the younger take full control in that moment.

jisung allowed minho to disconnect their lips so that the older could decorate his neck with violet, soothing the mark left with a gentle tongue, before jisung decided that he missed minho’s lips. he grabbed the older boy’s jaw, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. jisung kissed minho slowly now, savouring the taste of mint gum and tobacco of the older boy. his hands gripped all over minho, tangling in his honey blonde hair and pulling as the older boy gasped into his mouth.

minho knew that they couldn’t make out forever. by the time 5am came around, day was beginning to break and as much as he had had, quite possibly, the best night of his life, he knew that they couldn’t stay in their bubble forever. they exchanged phone numbers because both boys knew that, no matter what they did, they’d never find that feeling in someone else. before leaving the rooftop, minho grabs a can of spray paint from the crate he and his friends kept for special occasions.

he threw jisung a can and gestured to the wall. the younger was too happy to comply, his eyes focused on nothing but what was in front of him and the dark blue paint marking the wall.

“perfect places?” minho asked as he threw jisung’s can back into the crate.

“i found perfect places,” he started, “tonight, with you.”

they took the train back to the station, both hesitating to let go of the other’s hand when they reached the platform. they part ways, minho watching jisung’s blue hair for a moment before it blends in with the rest of the crowd.

when he got home and collapsed on his bed, doongie approached him from her curled up position on his pillow. he stared up at the ceiling and for once, his head was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/linohjs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinelino)


End file.
